Some things change
by SttefannLoverr
Summary: All human. Stefan was an ordinary football player with nice body (like all the football players). Elena was a smart ex-cheerleader. They been classmates like for ever . Could one thing change something?
1. Chapter 1

Stefan was an ordinary football player with nice body (like all the football players). Elena was a smart ex-cheerleader. They been classmates like for ever . Could one thing change something?

It was a normal school day. It was Friday. If it was Friday it meant that there would be party in Mystic falls. This week there was a party that Caroline throw. Stefan gave Caroline some help, because she was his best friend. That one of the small thing Stefan and Elena shared - a friend.

"Can you get all the bottles from my car?" Caroline asked.

"Am I the only one helping you? " Stefan answered.

"Bonnie and Elena aren't here yet, so work!"

"Fine."

"When they'll get here I'll tell them to help you, okay? It's not that hard to get 75 bottles to my house. You're football player! Get over your self! "

"Why isn't Taylor helping you? He's your boyfriend."

"And your my best friend. So stop complaining and get to work!"

"This party better be good."

"Are you underestimate me'? Chill it will be."

While Stefan carried all the bottles the house, Elena, Bonnie and Taylor got there. They helped Caroline in some thing, but not as much as Stefan did.

* * *

"I worked my ass off for your girl, man." Stefan laughed

"Thanks, I was bit busy" Taylor answered

They said some jokes after that. Laughed, laughed, laughed. Taylor was a close Stefan's friend.

* * *

''Why aren't the balloons blown!? Taylor, Stefan, GET TO WORK! Elena go and help then. Bonnie and I will do the last things '' Caroline yelled

''Can I go and help you ? It will be boring with them!'' Elena whined

"We won't bite. At least I won't. " Taylor said throw laughter.

Caroline throw a mean look to and Elena understood that she doesn't have a chance at convincing Caroline.

"We only have to blow 45 balloons. That not much. " Stefan laughed

"That 15 for each" Elena said

"Smarty pants" Taylor laughed

Elena showed him her tongue and laughed.

After 9th balloon Taylor walked away because he said he's exhausted. Of course, Stefan teased him.

"Soo, are ready for Caroline's party?" Stefan asked

"I'm always ready to party" Elena laughed "I just hope that nobody will show up and we will be only 5"

Stefan laughed "You wish! Everyone comes to her party!"

And than something clicked in Elena's head. What if Stefan hasn't been only a classmate? But something more for her? She threw that thought away, because Stefan is one of the hottest football players on Mystic fall team. (or maybe the hottest) He wouldn't look to a girl like Elena. She always thought that the only reason he talked. told jokes and was nice to her was because she's Caroline's friend. Sure, he was nice, kind, funny, smart, athletic. What's there not to like? Half of the school girl probably had crush on him. She know Caroline had, but that was in 3rd grade.

* * *

The party was about to start. Caroline was nervous like always.

"Everything will be all right " said Stefan.

"Chill" said Taylor.

"Boys." said Bonnie and Elena together.

Stefan and Taylor laughed a bit.

* * *

When the party was in the middle the house was already in a big mess. So Stefan and Taylor promised that they would stay there and help here clean up. But Caroline wanted to decline, but they persuaded her that she will need their help. So she invited them and Elena and Bonnie to slumber party later.

Everybody all around were having fun, drinking, laughing. Caroline was really proud of herself.

Everybody were dancing, except Elena. Everybody. She felt a bit sad about it.

"Wanna dance with me? " he asked

Elena was confused. How would ask her to dance?

She turned around and saw Stefan. STEFAN!

"Are you drunk?" she asked laughing.

"Only two shots. So, practically no.'' Stefan said "Dance with me" he said while giving his hand to her.

She laughed and dance with him. That was here favorite thing that happened in the party so far.

She was so happy. She dragged Stefan to drink with her. Now Stefan was confused.

She took a bottle with whiskey and walked Stefan to Caroline's kitchen.

"Let drink!" Elena said.

"You surprise me, Gilbert" Stefan said.

"Always comes the first time" she laughed.

They drunk 6 shots each. For Stefan that was nothing, although, he drunk 2 shouts before. But he still felt normal. But Elena on other hand, felt a bit more wilder.

"Let dance again!"she said.

"If you want to.'' Stefan laughed.

She got to experience her favorite moment of the night again. She dragged Stefan to kitchen again.

"Am not drinking. " he said.

"Then pour me!" she said

"I won't. You're drunk already."

"I'am not!"

"Can you prove it? Can you draw a straight line with your finger?"

She went to stand right in front of Stefan. Looked into his eyes and draw a straight line with her finger on his chest. His was surprised with Elena and himself. Because if it was any other girl he would feel nothing, but Elena.. he liked it.

"I'm still not pouring you any drink!"

"Than am going to ask somebody else. "

She went to living room were was the biggest crowd and started to drink again. Stefan was mad that she didn't listen to him, but he didn't do anything, because it was her life.

* * *

The party was almost over. Only a few people were still there. But soon there only were Caroline, Bonnie, Taylor, Stefan and Elena.

Bonnie was too drunk to do any cleaning so she went to bed. Also Elena was drunk , but she insisted that she's fine.

When the cleaning was over. They all were too tired to do something. Caroline showed Stefan and Elena their rooms. Elena was disappointed that she didn't get a room with Stefan.

In the middle of the night Elena thought that she will go to Stefan. She didn't what every else thought. So she went to Stefan's room witch was next to her's. She sneaked in and sat on the bed.

"Elena? What are you doing here? " he asked

"I felt lonely." she said.

Hope you like it! (:


	2. Chapter 2

"You came to me because you felt lonely?" He said

"And I'm drunk"she laughed

"Go to sleep, Elena." he laid down and turned away from her.

She laid down next to him and looked at his back.

"Seriously? I can walk you to your bed if your scared."

"But I wanna stay here."

"I want to sleep. So go."

"Stefan! Can't I just sleep next to you? I won't bite." _and I won't sleep_ she thought

"I can sleep somewhere else you know?" he stayed up "You can keep my bed."

"Please, stay."

"Are you really that drunk? Why do you wanna sleep next to me? We barely talk to each other."

"Your so pretty."

"Thanks, I guess. Is that you explanation?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"Your pretty too, but I don't go and sleep next to you." he laughed

"Why not?''

"I don't much about you." he sat on the bed.

"What do you wanna know?"

"I don't know."

"I have one brother. My parents are dead. I live with my aunt. I don't have any pets. My best friends are Bonnie and Caroline. My favorite color is pink. In every school exam I get B or A. I have had one boyfriend Matt. We dated for 8 months, but know each other for all our life. Wanna know more?"

"I'm sorry for your parents."

"Can we sleep now? Both. I won't gonna touch you." she laughed

"I still don't understand why you came to me."

_Football players she thought _"I don't know. I wanted to."

"What up with you? Besides I have only one blanket."

"Nothings up with me. Can't we share?''

"Alright."

He laid down next to her and gave her his blanket. This was the first time she saw Stefan shirtless. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She just stared. She know what his thinking. She wasn't afraid because she was drunk and right know she was fearless too.

"Why are you looking like that? This shouldn't me the first time you see a shirtless guy."

"I was just.. I... just... you have a wonderful six pack. " she laughed

"Didn't Matt have one? He's a football player too."

"He didn't have this good.''

"Sleep."

"I can't sleep now."

"What's the problem now?" he laughed

"Can you put on a shirt? Otherwise, I can't take my eyes off of you." she laughed nervously

"But I'm hot. Can you just not look at me"he laughed a bit.

"You're hot anyway."

"You surprise me, Gilbert"

He stood up and wore a white V t-shirt and laid down again. He pushed her farther away from him and said "Now sleep"

* * *

Stefan slept for two hours after that. But Elena she couldn't. Maybe it was the alcohol, but she really wanted to kiss Stefan. She knew she was drunk, so she wanted to use that as an explanation for a kiss. _Stefan would thing that I'm really drunk _she thought _great!_

She leaned over him. She tried to be as quite as she could. She was really slow and tried not to breath much so he wouldn't wake up. And then when she was really close. Stefan opened his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I needed a kiss goodnight. Otherwise I couldn't sleep."

His kissed her forehead. "Will you ever sleep?" And closed his eyes.

"I need a bigger kiss."

"Maybe I should carry you to your room?"

"No, I wanna stay."

"Than sleep already. I'm tired."

"Kiss me.''

"No."

"Kiss me."

"No."

"Ok." she said and gave him one big passionate kiss.

"Now I can sleep." she said happily

* * *

In the morning Stefan woke up first and carried her to her room. He really hoped that she won't gonna remember anything. He was really quiet. She didn't even wake up. He was relieved. He was tired from talking.

He went back to his room and dressed up. And tried to remember everything that happened last night. Why didn't he stop her from kissing him? Why?! But now that he remembers everything.. he liked that kiss.

Stefan wanted to make some breakfast for everybody. So he went to the kitchen to make pancakes.

He took all the products and started to mix every thing. He didn't hurry. Because it was early. Everybody will wake up at least after an hours. But than he heard some foot step. _It must be Bonnie _he thought.

The person was walking slow. Stefan started to be impatient. He couldn't wait to see how's there. And when he did... he was a bit disappointed. It was really Bonnie.

''Morning! What are you cooking?'' she said with a big smile.

"Good morning to you too. Pancakes." he said.

"That sound great! I starving."

He smiled to her. And she came to help him.

After a while everybody got up, well except Elena. She was still sleeping like a baby. Bonnie was worried because it was almost afternoon. And Elena never slept this much.

"Didn't she go to bed the same time as us? " Caroline asked.

"She did." Taylor said.

"Somebody should go and check."

"I'll go." said Stefan.

Everybody looked really surprised.

* * *

He went to her room. When he went inside he saw Elena sitting on her bed.

"Will I get good morning kiss?"

**Sorry for the mistakes. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"No."said Stefan.

"Why not? You kissed my last night."said Elena and moved closer to Stefan.

"Actually, you kissed me so... And you were drunk. You didn't mean to do that."

"I meant what I did. Do you hate me for what I did? You don't have girlfriend do you?"

"Stop talking and come downstairs."

Stefan walked out off the room pretty quickly. He didn't wanted to have "Elena talk'' again. He was tired.

The only thing he wanted to do was get out of this house. He had lots of things to think about. Maybe he needed an advice?

* * *

When Elena came downstairs, everybody already were eating. They looked at Elena with a little shock, but they didn't say anything, because they were her friend. They had to accept her either way.

"Did you sleep well?"asked Bonnie.

"Really well. "she answered and looked at Stefan.

"What was that stare?" asked Caroline.

"What stare?" she showed a big smile to everyone.

"What happened between you two last night?"

"Nothing." Stefan answered quickly.

"Why so nervous?" asked Taylor.

"No reason." Stefan really wanted to change the subject "Do you like my pancakes?"

"Don't change the subject, Salvatore. ''

"I kissed him."Elena said really proud.

"You what?! I missed all the fun? Tell me everything!" Bonnie was really excited.

"I think I should go. Meet you at 5 pm, Caroline?"said Stefan, trying to get out of the house.

"Sure."

"I think I should leave too. What for me, Stefan!" Taylor started to run after Stefan.

* * *

"Soo was that kiss good?" Bonnie and Caroline really wanted to know everything that happened.

"Are you doubting Stefan? Of course it was!" she answered. She was proud that finally she had something exciting to say to her friends.

"Did it happened in the party or.. "

''I slept in his bed last night and it really was.."

"You slept in his bed?! With him?! You slept together like naked or..?"

"I didn't sleep sleep with him. I just went to him and I said that I was lonely. At first he didn't wanted me next to him, but i convinced him. And than he fell a sleep and I didn't. I wanted to kiss him. So I did. It's was one big passionate kiss. I hope his craving for more. And I saw his abs! They were breathtaking!"

"Elena, what's up with you? You never were into Stefan. You thought that he was like all the football players. Dumb and with 6 girlfriends. "

"I changed my mind. He's different, will you guys help me get him?"

"Do we have a choice?"

"No.''

* * *

Stefan walked to his car fast. Hoping that Elena is not telling every detail. He didn't wanted to hear from Caroline that his hurting another girl. His was tired of that. Maybe Elena wasn't like every girl ? Maybe she's was different? Maybe the only thing she thought wasn't he's body. He wanted to stop thinking about Elena. Why would he think of her? He practically told her he didn't want her.

"Salvatore! Wait up!" screamed Taylor.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to get out of here?"

"Don't get invalid with Gilbert!"

"Who's saying I'am ?"

"You know she will get you inventively, right?"

"She won't. I'm too dumb for her."

"Just a warning. Do tell me I didn't!" Taylor yelled and sat in his car.

Why should somebody warn him from Gilbert? She acted so pure, so innocent, so kind. Is there something he should know about her? She was his classmate for years. He knew the basics. Now he was intrigued!

* * *

Stefan arrived early in his meeting-spot with Caroline. It was in Mystic falls park, by the fountain. He knew Caroline's first question will be about Elena. So he was getting ready for that. He was happy to talk with her, because she almost always took everything light.

"Did you had sex with Elena?" He heard a voice behind him. Of course. Caroline didn't even Greet him.

"Good afternoon to you too, Caroline." he laughed a bit.

"Did you?!"

"No, why do you think so?"

"She was soooo happy this morning, so I thought that she's not telling us something. You better be easy on her when you do."

"Why is everybody warning me on her?"

"Because we are her friends and we want the best for her! Don't hurt her, okay?"

"Why would I?"

They went for hot chocolate and cookies and muffins. They liked to spend some time together, because when Caroline got Taylor as her boyfriend she had a lot less time for her friends than she had before.

There was only two questions going on his head - Why is everybody protecting Elena so much? Was he such a monster?

* * *

Elena went home from Caroline's and the only thing she could think about was Stefan. How much she wanted him. What was up with him? Why was he pulling her so close to him like a magnet?

She wanted to call him. But why didn't she? She didn't wanted to be impolite.

So she just waited for Monday for school to start. And hopefully he would talk to her first.

* * *

The weekend past faster than anybody thought it would. Nothing special happened through days, it was an ordinary weekend.

''Elena?'' she heard a voice from behind. Could it be ? Could her little wish came true? She really hoped it will.

"Will you help me with physics?"_ Matt _she thought. He just couldn't let her go.

"I don't know I'm kinda busy. " she tired to make an excuse. She hopped it worked.

"Okay, i'll try to find another study-buddy." he said really sad.

Elena felt a little bit guilty, but she had new priorities - Stefan.

"Have was your weekend?"ask Bonnie with Caroline next to her.

"Nothing new. You?"

"As usually. Me too. "

"Will we get to the plan - GET SALVATORE?" asked Bonnie and laugh hard.

"Ou, our operation even has a name." Elena laughed with Bonnie.

"Just don't do anything to hurt him okay?" Caroline said really worried.

"Everything won't gonna go rainbows and unicorns, you know?"

"Just be easy on him. His my friend too."

* * *

Now was history class. One of the few classes they got together. She started to give up because he had all day to talk to her. And he didn't. That made her sad. Maybe everything she had thought was only in her head? Nahh. She won't give up. If his not talking to her. She will talk to him. Yes, that's what she's going to go. But what will she say to him? She really has nothing to say.

"Stefan?"

"Mh?" he said and turned around "Ou, Elena."

"I wanted to apologize for what I did. It wasn't really me. Alcohol ruled me."

"You know. When your drunk you do what you want to do in your deepest dreams. " he said with a smirk.

She blushed. "Maybe I wanted to do that." she walked closer to him.

"Maybe I wanted you to do that" he walked even closer.

"Trrrrrr'' the bell rang.

_ Why?! _Elena thought and Stefan just smiled at her.

**Sorry for the mistakes. Hope you like it. Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the review! Hope you all like my story. :)**

The bell ruined everything. _I hate that bell._ she thought. But on the bright side.. Today is a football match between Mystic falls high and neighbor school's high. _I think I'm going to be in that game. _She was coming up with a plan. She thought that she probably needs to call Caroline, so she can give her some advice.

The phone didn't need to ring a lot. Caroline always picked up fast.

"Hello?"said Caroline with a little mystery, because she didn't look to the callers name.

"Hey, Its Elena. Are you going to Taylor's game tonight?" she was a bit nervous about this question.

"Of course! He needs some reason to play good." she laugh at her self.

"Can I go with you?"Elena again asked nervously.

"Already trying to get Stefan? You know, he won't back down easy."

"I can see that. Can I came with you?"

"Sure, why not?I'll pick you up half an hour before the game, okay?''

"Emm, Caroline? Can you help me with my outfit? I don't know what to wear. I have never been in a football match."

"With pleasure! You know I love fashion! I'll be at your house two hours before the game."

"Can't wait!" she was a lot more worried than she needed to. Caroline took everything okay.

It was a relief that she will see Stefan again. Maybe he will give her some attention? She hoped for the best!

Caroline came even earlier than she promised. It didn't make Elena angry, just even more thankfully for her help.

Caroline wore black short shorts with red tank top.

When Elena saw her she was a bit surprised. Caroline didn't dress like this to school. Not with this kinnda shorts.

"What? I have to make the other players regret that they didn't ask me out while I was free." she laugh at her self and Elena laughed with her.

Elena put on the bed some shorts and tops and blouses, jackets, blazers and jeans.

"You should wear those jean shorts with that purple top."

"Do I really have to wear shorts? Can I just wear jeans?" Elena started to whine.

"Believe me. I know where Stefan looks. He will love your long legs!"

* * *

Elena started to have second thoughts. Maybe this was a bad idea. What if Stefan miss understands her? What if he thinks she's stalking him? She probably need to slow down with all the Stefan-thing. If he would want her he would run after her. Maybe she needs to do something to make him run for?

"What the heel are you doing here?" she heard a voice from behind. This time it really was Stefan.

"I'm about to watch a game, dummy."

"You have never came to one single match!" does this mean that he has paid attention?

"Well, I wanted to come to this wanna and I wanted to talk to you." she said that and blushed.

"Talk to me." he said and walked close to her. To make her heart beat faster.

"I think we got a little disturbed before history class."she tried to do the exactly the same thing what she did earlier before the game.

"I think we got all he time we need." he said and ran to the field.

* * *

The game went fast. Timberwolves won! They really won! Go team! There wasn't any victory party after the game because it was Monday. The party was scheduled in Saturday. Will she go to the party? She didn't know.. yet.

Elena stood at the first corner after stadium. Firstly, she waited for Caroline to say her goodbye to Taylor, but secondly she wanted Stefan to walk by her side.

"Who are you waiting for?" Stefan said with tired, but happy voice.

"Caroline, she's saying her goodbye to Taylor. Congratulations, you won!'' she didn't want this conversation to end.

"Ou, thanks! I'm really happy! I could kiss anyone right now!"

"Why don't you?" she wanted to make him want her. She hoped it worked.

He walked closer to her. Just a few inches separating their lips she already closed her eyes, when he suddenly moved his lips to her earlobe "I'm not like all the football players. If you want to get another kiss from me, you have to come to a date with me."

"Sure. When, where?"she couldn't believe her ears! He asked her out. And right now she was right under his body, while he whispered in her ear.

"This Friday. 6 pm. I'll pick you up." He wanted to get her know better.

* * *

"What where you just doing with Stefan? He already fell in your net?"

"I guess so. He asked me out! This Friday!"

"NO WAY!" she yelled.

"'WAY!'' she yelled back.

"I'm going to make you the best outf..."

"Caroline, I think, that this time I know what I have to wear." she laughed.

"Fine."

* * *

After the game the main players went for a drink. One drink wouldn't do anything right? They talked, laugh. Did everything to get a little more rest for the next time. And after that everybody went home.

"You did WHAT?!"Damon asked Stefan

"Why is everyone make a big deal out of it? Its nothing. It just a date. A even might not like her." even though Stefan already know he like Elena he didn't confess.

"Is Elena really the girl you want to get involved with? She's not like your usual tip. Your tip is more Katherine like. You know? Not that smart girls." Damon laughed at his last sentence

"Well, maybe I want to change my tip."

After his little talk with Damon, Stefan went straight to bed. Was this a mistake to ask her out? He hoped not.

Now he had to think about their date. Where should he take her? He didn't know much about her. He know only the basics. He wanted to have the most perfect first date he could. He know one thing. It won't happen in Mystic falls. Too many eyes that could spy them.

**Hope you like it! Sorry for the mistakes. **


	5. Chapter 5

Days past and still the only thing Elena could think of was her date with Stefan. She thought were will he take her, what should her wear, will he surprise her? Maybe she should ask Caroline for help? She would love to help her and Caroline could get some information out of Stefan! Elena is definitely asking help from Caroline.

She will probably ask help from Bonnie too, because she doesn't want to offend her.

It was Wednesday. Today Elena walked to school. She wanted to go with Bonnie so she could tell her about her date with Stefan.

When she got ready to school, she called Bonnie and asked if she wants to meet up and of course Bonnie said yes.

"Hi!"said Elena greeting Bonnie by her house and giving her a hug.

"Hey!" said Bonnie and hugged Elena back "We haven't walked to school for so long."

"Tell me about it." Elena said with a smile "I want to tell you something..''

"You're not moving to a different state are you?" Bonnie started to worry a bit.

"That's nothing that big" she lied it was a big deal to her "Stefan asked me on a date."

"Wow, that's something big. When are you going on a date?"

"This Friday."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"I don't know. Sorry."

"It okay."

* * *

This school day past really fast. It was already lunch, but it was the first time she saw Stefan. And she saw Stefan with Katherine. Katherine! She thought that they were only ex's and nothing more. What if everything she was think about Stefan was made up on her mind? She hoped it wasn't. She felt so jealous of Katherine, but why? She was not Stefan girlfriend of even a friend. Now the only thing she wanted was to get out of cafeteria. She was really angry. Nobody better not talk to her right now.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you" someone run to her and said really calm.

"Not in mood right now, leave" Elena said not even looking to the face that watched her.

"It's important, please." it continued to speak, not listen to Elena.

"What?!" Elena said with full anger in her voice "Ou, it you. Sorry. I didn't know."

"It okay." Stefan smiled at her and she blushed a bit "It about our date. We need to transfer it to some other day. Sorry. Family things."

"Is it something serious?" Elena said with a worried voice and leaned against a wall.

"My dad. He's in a hospital. I don't want him to be alone. My brother left to New York for a few days before the accident and my mom and I are the only ones."

"I understand. I hope you won't gonna take too long to ask me out again." she laughed. She wanted to change the atmosphere.

He smiles at her and she smiles back, but she's hurt. The anger is gone and she's left with hurt. She was so happy about their date. They were probably too forward. She thinks that Katherine was involved too, though. She looks back and sees that Stefan went back to Katherine. Now she's even more hurt. She has to get her mind off him. But how?

* * *

After school sh e wants to take to Caroline, clear her heart. Maybe go for some drinks, party. She hopes that there's a party this weekend. She need one right now. She not that hurt anymore, like she was when she was with Stefan.

Than she see Stefan by he's beautiful car. She starts slowly really slowly walking to his car and than.. Katherine.. again. Run to Stefan and hugs him and the anger is back. She wants to go and slap them both!

She's starts to walk faster, but than Caroline appears. Caroline puts her hands on Elena's upper arms and tries to calm her down.

"Elena. don't go there. You don't want that."

"He canceled our date! I think it's because of that slut over there!" she pointed at Katherine and looked at her with a really really mad stare.

"Elena! You don't even control the words that are coming out of your mouth. Calm down."

"Can't. Have to go and slap those two." she was so stubborn. "Why are you stopping me? You're not a Katherine fan. You didn't like that she and Stefan were a couple."

"I was protecting him. Like I am now and I am protecting you too. I don't want you to make a foul out of your , Elena."

"Can you give me his number?" Caroline gave Elena Stefan`s number and walked away because she didn't want to look at them any longer.

Why was she so mad. That was only one hug. Again she repeated in her head she wasn't his girlfriend.. yet.

* * *

Elena went home and look at her new contact - Stefan. She will call him. Later.

She did her homework and had really big desire for coffee. She changed her closes, put on a little make up and went downstairs.

"What are you up to?"asked aunt Jenna with a warm smile.

"Going for coffee. I will be back in an hour." she smiled back with as warm smile as she could.

"Be safe." she goes

to Elena and gives her one big hug.

* * *

Elena goes to her favorite coffee shop in town. It has everything! Coffee, tea, hot chocolate, muffins, cookies etc.

She loves that place and it relaxes her too. It so calm and quite and there's not much people. That's one of the best things NO PEOPLE.

"I'll take one big latte and that chocolate muffin." said men with a tired voice.

"Stefan! Shouldn't you be with your dad?" Elena asked and already felt anger coming back.

"I just took a little break. What? I couldn't?" he said not realizing what she wants or means.

"Of course you could. How much time do you have?"

"About 45 are you asking?"

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, why not."

He grabbed his drink and muffin and waited until Elena got her coffee.

_This should be interesting_ he thought.

* * *

They went to the only park in their town. They walked slowly and calm. All of Elena anger was gone. Again.

"You wanted to talk to about something?"he still didn't understand why she wanted to go for a walk.

"No. I just wanted o walk with you. So how is your dad? Is he getting better?" she wanted to get to know him better.

"My dad is getting better, thanks for asking. But now really, I know you long enough."

"I didn't wanted to speak about anything special."

"But something is on your mind. Say it, don't be afraid." he laughed at bit.

"Katherine."

**Hope you like it. Sorry, if I made you wait too long. And by the way English is not my native language, so sorry for my mistakes. Please, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Stefan was shocked when Elena said Kathrine's name. Why should she be worrying about her? It was Stefan's life he could talk with anyone about anything and do what ever he wants. Elena wouldn't be the one who will demand him what to do. She even sounded jealous.

"What about Katherine? I thought you didn't like her?"

"I don't. And now I hate her even more."

"What did she do?" Stefan didn't understand why Elena didn't like Katherine. When Stefan asked Elena this question he pointed to a bench so they both could sit down and talk.

"She hugged you today and you talk to her more than me! You're taking me to a date not her!" she started to yell.

"Are you jealous? Because you shouldn't be. We haven't even been on our first date yet! We know so little about each other." why did he started to talk to her? WHY?!

"I am jealous, because she's your ex girlfriend, not your next! I should me your next girlfriend! I am afraid she could steel you from me!"

"It's not like am on market, Elena. Who said you're going to be my next? Maybe I don't want to take you on a date anymore?You're jealous before anything with us even started. It insane!''

"Why did you invite me to a date if you change your mind so early? Ahh! Of course I am jealous, because you are paying more attention to her than me! Why not me?"

"I going back to my dad. Speaking with you is making my head dizzy."

And just like that he walked a way. Not seeing why did he invite Elena on a date. But than guilt came and he wanted to go and apologize to Elena. But he didn't right now his dad is more important.

* * *

When Elena got home she was mad at her self. She should't have said all that thing to Stefan. He wasn't doing anything wrong. She was dumb. That what she thought right now. Tomorrow she's going to talk to him and apologize.

Now the only thing she wanted was to go to bed and have a good night sleep. She knew that it was early for her. But she didn't care. She wanted to stop thinking about Stefan. Maybe this weekend she could go to the lake house or do something with her friends to get her mind away form Stefan.

The next morning when she woke up the first thing the came in her mind was Stefan. Again. Stefan in her mind. Why wasn't this as easy as it was with Matt?

She got ready for school and walked downstairs. Jenna greeted her kindly.

"You didn't talk to me after you got home yesterday. Is everything alright?" Jenna asked Elan with a worried look on her face and Elena was surprised. Jenna never was this worried about her.

"Sure. Why wouldn't it be?" Elena desperately wanted to change the subject.

"You have boy problems. Talk!" Jenna's smile was getting bigger.

"What? Why would you think that?" Elena walked farther from Jenna and poured herself some coffee.

"Because last time I saw you like this you were together with Matt."

Elena stared to the ground and wanted to drink her cup of coffee as fast as possible. She wanted to get to school although than she will have to face Stefan. That was a tough decision. But she better faced Stefan than Jenna and her "boy talk".

When she finished her cup she almost ran out of the house.

* * *

When she got to school she saw Stefan in the parking lot. It looked like he was waiting for someone. Maybe Kathrine. And than she saw Stefan walking towards her. Why was she walking to her?

"Hi! I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. It really wasn't like me at all."Stefan said in a rush. He just wanted to tell her everything before she could tell something.

"I am the one who needs to apologize. I was jealous, but I didn't have any reas.." and than it finally happened the thing that Elena wanted so long to happen. He kissed her. And it was one great big kiss. He pulled Elena closer to him by her waist and she putted her arms around his neck and she putted her hands in his hair. It felt so nice, being so close to him. She pushed him to some tree that was the nearest to them. They pulled away from each other only to take a breath. And than she gazed into his beautiful green eyes and he did the same. He looked in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He kissed her again passionately and then he start to put little kisses on her neck.

"Let's just forget yesterday, okay?" he said and smiled at her and she smiled back. He put a quick kiss on her lips. ''So would you like to go on a first date with me again?"

"Is your dad fine?" she didn't want this date to get ruined again.

"Damon is will see him Friday and Saturday. So are you up with me?"

"Of course!" hugged him tight.

"We should get to class."Stefan said not really understanding when Elena and him came so close.

"Our first class is history I could talk to Alaric to get us out of there." she tried to tease him.

"Let save this chance for later."

Elena was indescribably happy! She has a date with Stefan SALTAVORE tomorrow! She has to ask Caroline an advice on this one. She doesn't want to fail this time. And she has to work on her jealous and anger issues. One thing that she doesn't want to see until her date is his ex. She would get so mad at her. But now Elena got something to put in her face. Now Stefan was her's.


	7. Chapter 7

**I didn't mean to post this chapter this late. Ther_e_ will be only a few more chapters for this story. Sorry for the mistakes. Enjoy! And please review.**

* * *

This was the big day, not as big as wedding day, but it was big for Elena. Today she had a second first date with Stefan. There were only 2.5 h until their date._Their,_ it sounded good. Caroline should be here soon. She will help her with her outfit, because Elena couldn't decide from two dresses. One was pure white with Thin straps and the second one was yellow with tiny flowers. She decided to wear denim jacket and black flats anyway, because she felt comfortable with them. She wore her hair down, because she thought it looked the prettiest.

When Caroline came they started to argue about the dress she should wear. They decided, that she should wear the yellow dress, it looked amazing! Then Caroline applied a bit make up to her. She looked gorgeous! She also couldn't stop thinking about where will Stefan take her.

Stefan was right in time not one minute less, not one more. That definitely surprised her. She hoped that he will be late so she would have more time to her looks.

''You look gorgeous!''said Stefan as soon as he saw her. He didn't even say _Hi to her._

"Hi to you to." she laughed and he laughed with her because he felt ashamed of himself for not greeting her. He hugged her and gave her a big bouquets with yellow freesias. They smelled great!

"Their so beautiful, thank you!" she kissed he's cheek. And he blushed a bit. She laughed. It looked like he was more nervous than she was. A football player who was a bit shy? Strange. She invited him inside and placed her flowers in a vase.

"Shall we go?" asked Stefan with a smile because he wanted this night to work.

"We shall."

* * *

The ride to their date place wasn't awkward at all. There was silence sometimes, but it wasn't awkward. Stefan still kept a secret from Elena. It was were will he take her.

"We're here!" he said and jumped out of the car to open door for her.

"A carnival?" she said with a happy voice and got out of the car "I love carnivals!''

"Then let's go before it closes!" he grabbed her by her hand and run in the carnival.

This dates start was amazing. And the feeling that he grabbed her by her hand. She was extremely happy. Her smile was as big as mountain.

First they went to bumper cars. Because it was one of Elenas favorites. After that they got cotton candy.

"Open up!"she teased him.

"I won't gonna eat it. I will get fat from that!" he kept his mouth shout not wanting her to win him.

"Please, please, please, please, pleaasssee!"

"No, no, no, no. nooo!"

"Please"*kiss*"please"*kiss*"please"*kiss*

"If you put it like that. I would love to have some"

She laughed and gave him a piece.

"Let's go to the Ferris wheal!" she shouted and now she grabbed his hand and dragged him to it.

"Ok, if you insist." he laughed because he loved how this date was going.

When they were almost on top of the Ferris weal Stefan stopped their silent ride.

"I hope we won't gonna kiss like in some romantic movie."

"We won't"she got in he's lap and put her arms around his neck "We're going to make out."

She pressed her lips against his and slipped her tough into his mouth. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She slipped her fingers in his hair and started to play with them. It was such a passionate kiss, that she didn't want to break it but their ride was over and so was the kiss.

They felt a little emberest in front of that guard, but this kiss was worth it.

After that they went to few more attractions and after them they walked to his car. Holding hands.

"Are you ready for something more calmer?"

"More? It already 10 p.m"

"And I thought that you weren't that girl who was always listening to her siblings." She just laughed and squeezed Stefans hand tighter.

When they got into his car Elena asked a question "Where are we going?"

"It a secret." he laughed

"Do you always keep some many secrets?"

"Do you?"

She just signed and understood that it's better not to ask any more question, because she won't gonna get any answers.

* * *

Stefan had another place where he wanted to take Elena. It was a little hill near Mystic falls. It was already dark outside, so that meant that they are going to do star gazing. Elena have never told this to Stefan, but she loves star gazing.

They parked only in a perfect spot. The light was shining inside the front window. This night just couldn't get any better, or could it?

"Where here!" Stefan said louder than usually.

"Nice. And what are we going to do here?" Elena smirked at Stefan and moved her hand on his. He laughed at her and told her that their going to watch the stars.

"I love star gazing!" Stefan felt really good, that he didn't cancel this part of the date.

He opened his arms as wide as he could and invited Elena in his lap and nicely accepted it. It felt so good. Being in Stefan arms. When he wrapped then around her waist it felt like she could stay in this position for ever. But she knew that after an hour of so Stefan will take her home and this thought saddened her.

"Tell me something about yourself."Elena asked Stefan because she didn't like the silence.

"Well I think you know the basics, because we have been in the same class for years.I loved our little friendship we we were little. I don't have any pets and I never have had one. I don't live with my parent any more and.."

Elena interrupted him half-way through "What?! You don't live with them? Were do you live than?" she looked at him with a confused look. Stefan laughed at her surprise.

"Well, I have my own apartment . I bought it a few months ago. It not big, but it's cozy."

"I hope you will take me there some day." she smiled at him put her head against his chest.

Elena had this big desire to kiss Stefan right now. And this star gazing went so calmly that she wanted to make think more her way. So she looked into Stefans eyes and kissed him so roughly that He didn't even close his eyes. He pulled her loser to him. When they kissed it felt like eternity. They started running out of breath so he started to kiss her neck and collar bone. She moaned and it turned him on like hell. She took his face in her arms and placed her lips on his once again. She started to kiss his jaw and she suck a bit on his ear lobe. This was it she wants his right here right now.

"I want you" they said in the same time and started another make out session.

"Let's go to your apartment now!" she won't gonna stop now. He started the engine while she still was sitting in his lap. She went back to her seat and texted to her aunt._ I'm going to stay at my friends house tonight. Don't worrie. I love you! Elena_

* * *

They kissed their way through his door and went straight to his bedroom. They both took off their jacket on the way to his room and they didn't break their kiss once. They laid down on his bed with Stefan on top of her and he started to kiss every place on Elena's body. She started to moan once again and it made Stefan go lower to her body. He pulled her dress up so her stomach was naked now. She was wet like a puddle and he just smiled at hat and didn't say anything. He kissed her stomach than he pulled her dress off completely and placed kisses on her breast. Elena turned them around so now she was on top and in control. She took his shirt off right away and kissed his chest. She started to open his pants, but still kissed his body.

"Wait, wait!" she was mad at him that she interrupted her, but she listed to him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"More than anything!" she gave him a kiss on the lips and returned to his pants.

"Are you a virgin?" she looked at him with a shock.

"Why are you asking that?" she became nervous and he definitely saw that. _I am._ she said in her head.

"Because if you are I have to be 100% that this won't gonna be a mistake for you."

"Why would it be? It won't. I want you." she kissed him again this time longer and with more hunger.

She took off his pants and she saw that he was really turned on from her and that made her feel better for herself. Even proud. He turned them around again. He kiss her and her neck and breast and her stomach and he went lower this time. He wanted to make her first time the best first time for her. He looked at her if she was giving him permission and she nodded her head and slipped her hands in his hairs. He loved it. It didn't look like this was the first time for her, but it was. And he knew it.

He took her panties off and placed his mouth right between her legs. And she gave him a big moan out of pleasure. That meant that he was doing something that she liked. He circled his tongue just the way she liked and he wanted to look onto her eyes or give her kiss on her lips, but she pressed his head more in between her legs. But he didn't gave up on kissing her. He satisfied her for a few more minutes and then he pulled his head up and pressed his lips against her again. He just couldn't stop kissing her. She held his head with both her hand and was hungry for more kiss from him. Then she started ti take off his underwear and he looked nervous now.

"You don't have to worry about anything. I'm using pills from the first day we kissed." they both laughed and kissed after that.

He's hands were placed like he would be doing push up on her and giving kissed her from every push up he did. But Elena wasn't as patient as Stefan was so he placed his long member by her entrance. He was really slow, because he didn't wan to hurt her. He loved her too much. Yes, yes. He already loved her. He actually like her from 6th grade, but he was too shy to say that. When he entered her she screamed. It was from pain, but it was from pleasure too. Her arms were around his shoulders and he couldn't wait for more.

"Just tell me if I'm hurting, ok?"

"You know? This won't gonna be the only time we are doing this tonight." she smiled at him and his kissed her with a smile on his lips.

* * *

**This chapter is longer than usually. I hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
